


Rocket Raccoon Revenge

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, Yondu - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom, starlord - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rocket gets his revenge on some of those involved in the attack on him</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rocket could not believe that Peter had talked him into meeting with Yondu without any weapons on him or his jumpsuit.  
Instead he was walking with a special jacket, provided by Yondu and a pair of his work pants, that Quill had washed for him  
since he did not want Rocket to wear dirty clothes to the meeting.  
Rocket knew that Quill put in a box some stuff to make sure the meeting did not get off to a bad start. Although he was surprise  
that Quill had bought three different bottle of his home made brew, that he did not like.  
Rocket saw the place he was to meet Yondu a specialty tavern. That had rooms for private conversation. But did not allow any  
weapons at all in its establishment.  
Yondu seeing Rocket enter the building, walked over and said," Glad you could make it."  
Rocket answered, " I am doing this as a favor to Quill. So let us get this over with>"  
Yondu lead Rocket down the corridor to a medium size room, which already had several people in it. Kraglin amd Corsair.   
Rocket turned to Yondu and asked, "What the flark is with your buddy and the weirdo doing here?"  
Yondu asked," How do you know he is a weirdo?"  
Rocket smiled and replied, "Because he is here with you?"  
Corsair stared at Rocket before saying, "sorry Yondu, I can guarantee he is the same person, who rescued me and the others.  
But I might have an idea on how to find out."  
Out from behind Corsair walked Iris, now a full grown adult. She smiled at Rocket before asking, "Do you remember me?"  
Rocket leered before saying, "Honey, IF I meet you before we would not be here now, Your one sweet sexy thing?"  
Iris held out her hand before saying," I have a splinter, would you help me with it?'  
Rocket remember what he told her before and said," I think there are several things I can help you with. But we would have to leave  
these fine being to do that." As removed the splinter from her hand and than kissed it.  
Iris said, "Defintely not the same guy. This one is more interesting."  
Corsair replied," Don't even think about it. Your sister would kill me. Now go back to the ship."  
Kraglin stood up and walked out of the room with Iris.   
Corsair said, "Sorry, I could not help you, Yondu." and left.  
Yondu looked at Rocket before asking," What do you have in the box."  
Rocket put the box on the table before saying, "Three different brews, Bigunbomb, Bombbigun, and Gunbombbi. They are sweet.  
sour and extremely spicy. And you don't have to worry, they all have been properly aged, not like the last time you drank some."  
Yondu glared at Rocket remember the constant farting and the 18 hours in the rest room waiting for it to be over. Before saying,  
"why don't you have a drink, first?"  
Rocket replied, "The reason I don't like it is because it does not suit my taste but to show you nothing is wrong with it." Before opening  
a bottle of Bigunbomb, pourly himself a shot and drinking it.  
Yondu waited ten minutes and seeing no tooting coming from Rocket, poured himself a shot and drank it. And it was definitely too sweet   
for his taste before saying," I understand what your saying. But don't think I have given up on proving you saved my life back when we   
worked together on that old rust bucket."  
Rocket asked, "So what was the old guy and girl doing here?"  
yondu answered, "They thought you might be a guy that went under the name Grenade."  
Rocket smiled before saying, "Grenade Rocket, Rocket Grenade. I like the sound of that." as he opened the bottle of Bombbigun and poured   
himself and than Yondu a shot.  
After they both drank the shot, Yondu said," A bit sour but I like it."  
Rocket replied, " Whatever you do don't drink more than three shots at one time or you will never know what you did."  
Yondu said," This is far from over but I am think we will have another discussion, when some stuff I have requested get here."   
Rocket replied, "I guess this meeting is over. Enjoy the booze, I am heading back to the Milano and having some words with Quill." and left .

Rocket started to head back to the Milano. Figuring he would be happy to get back into his jumpsuit and head for a bar with his weapons on him.  
He knew Yondu had told his men not to harass him unless he started it. And even thou he did not really care for Yondu. Yondu was a man of his   
word and he expected his men to obey those words.  
SO Rocket never expected to have a bag pulled over him in Ravagers territory or be hit with something that made him lose consciousness.


	2. You started it.

Rocket awakes and looks at the 10 ravagers that were standing around. He notice that the coat Yondu has given him is hanging up over a chair. He realize he is tied to another chair and he wonders what they are up to.  
The Leader of this group of ravagers, seeing Rocket is awake, smiles before saying, "Now you are going to tell us, the truth."  
Rocket answers, "Your all as ugly as I ever seen."  
The Leader smacks Rocket across the face before saying, "We know you saved Yondu's life. Now you will admit it to that camera or face punishment."  
Rocket replied, "I never save a worthless scum. So I have no idea what you are talking about."  
The Leader went to smack Rocket again.  
But Rocket was ready and open his mouth and sunk his teeth into the Leader's hand. He felt the blood flow inot his mouth.  
When the Leader pulled his hand back, He felt Rocket spit him and wiped his own blood from his face.  
One of the other Ravager whispered into the Leader's ear. The Leader smiled before he said," Your right, maybe we ought to spank his little ass. Maybe when it is sore, he will tell us."   
Two ravagers approached Rocket and removed his shoes, pants, and shorts. Before raising his legs, so his ass was facing the leader.  
The leader removed his belt, folded it over before taking his arm back and than forward, so the belt his Rocket's bare ass hard.   
Rocket bit his lip before saying," Never knew Yondu had a bunch of perverts for shipmates." As he felt the belt hit his ass, again. Just as hard as the first one.  
The Leader about to hit Rocket a third time saw Rocket started to move his tail up as the swing started, yelled, "Make sure his tail does not block it."  
One of the ravager, Rocket did not which one, asked," Are you sure his fur is not protecting him from your persuasion?"  
The Leader turned and whispered to one of the group, who came over to Rocket with electric clippers and proceeded to cut almost all of Rocket's fur off. Before the Leader used the belt on Rocket again.  
Rocket bit his tongue before asking, "Why not fight me like a real man?" Even though he wanted to cry from the pain he was in.  
The Leader said," Maybe a whipping will work better on this rodent.   
The two ravagers, flipped rocket over. He felt the clippers on his back and felt them hit his implants with some pain.  
The Leader seeing the implant were capped, smiled before saying, "Better idea, let see how well he reacts when we put some nice alcohol down those implants. Boys make sure you open all his implants. Don't want to miss any chance for him to get his body a nice alcohol bath.  
Rocket felt them open all his implants. He saw they had a large kettle filled with different alcohol. He try to get away but the two Ravagers held him tight. Took him to the kettle and forced him into it.  
Rocket felt like his inside were on fire and try to scream but his mouth filled with alcohol and he started to choke.  
When the Ravagers pulled him out when they saw the bubbles. Before they pull him out, so he could take a few breath before being returned to the kettle.  
After the third time, Rocket was grateful he left the recorder on. After the fifth time Rocket could not feel or see anything.  
The Leader noticing something was wrong, Checking on his captive, he realized he did something wrong. Rocket was not conscious and seem his inside were burning up.  
He quickly order the implants resealed. Rocket to be redressed and the youngest member to take Rocket to one of the back alley and toss him there.

 

Peter was wondering what was keeping Rocket, they have been waiting for six hours for his returned. So he called Yondu.  
Yondu face appeared on the screen before saying, "what is up Petey my boy?"  
Peter answered," How long has it been since Rocket left your meeting."  
Yondu replied," He left it a while back, He probably stopped at a bar and got drunk.'  
Peter said, "I don't think he would do that. He planned to come back and we were all going to out to drink together."  
Groot felt something. HE knew Rocket was badly hurt. He signal to Gamora to follow him.  
Gamora knew from the way Groot was acting, that Rocket was in need of assistant. she holler, "Peter, we are going to find Rocket."  
Peter hearing this said, "Talk to you later, Yondu," before hanging up.

 

Groot lead the group deep into Ravagers' territory and slapping anyone getting in his way, out of the way.  
Peter, Gamora and Drax were having trouble keeping up with Groot, who was walking very fast.  
Groot entered the alley and went to a dumpster and pulled Rocket out of it.  
Peter smelled the alcohol before saying," Guess Yondu was right and Rocket went out drinking."  
Drax seeing the shoes on the wrong feet asked," How did Rocket walk with his shoes on the wrong feet?"  
Gamora took Rocket before she felt the heat coming from his implants before saying," WE need to hurry and get Rocket back to the ship."  
Before She and Groot left running toward the Milano.  
Forcing Drax and Peter to give chase.

Once inside the Milano, gamora rushed to the med room, she quickly examine Rocket and noticed his implant plugs were not in the right over.  
Groot brought towels into the med room and put them under the unconscious Rocket.  
Gamora knew why Rocket had wanted to have a special coding to the implants, in case someone tampered with them.  
She undid the first one and smelled the alcohol before she roll Rocket back onto his back. After a few minutes she rolled him back onto his stomach.   
She was surprised at how much of the towel was wet. She knew she was going to have to open all the implants. She made sure she opened all the implants before rolling him back on to his back.  
She figure to let the alcohol leak out before seeing what damaged was done to the inside of the implants.  
Peter return and asked, "How is he doing?"  
Gamora answered, "They put alcohol into his implants and started several infections. He will be out for a while. I put antibotics into the implants. There was luckily no major damaged done to his internal parts. But I think you better let Yondu know that someone broke his agreement with Rocket and you know Rocket well enough to know what he will do.  
Peter knew exactly what Rocket would do and went to call Yondu and let him know everything that he knew.  
Knowing Yondu would not be please but than again he would be able to warn the other Ravagers.  
Rocket would be out for Revenge for those that were involved in this.


	3. Now it starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket gets his revenge on some of those involved in the attack on him

Rocket awoke and could not move but seeing Gamora, he knew he was in the Milano.  
Gamora noticed Rocket was awake said, "Glad your awake, So what was the tattoo on your shoulder." as she began to unstrap Rocket.  
Rocket realized she meant his special tattoo from when he was a member of another group, replied, "In all honesty, it is something from  
my earlier days before I meet Groot but now it is nothing special."  
Gamora thought and realized that every time Rocket knew he was going to get hurt, he turned so the shoulder with the tattoo would be  
injured whether it was a knife or gun. Before saying," Groot has been worried about you."  
Rocket turned away before asking, "How is the big lug doing?"  
AS if on cue, Groot walked in and seeing Rocket quickly picked him up before saying, 'I am Groot' Rocket how are you feeling.  
Rocket's stomach growled before he answered, "With the exception of being a little hungry, how about breakfast."  
Gamora replied," How about lunch instead, you have been out for almost a week."  
Rocket smiled before asking," Where are my clothes, there is something I need to do before eating."  
Gamora answered," In your room but that can wait until after you eat."  
Rocket stomach growled again before he replied, "Fair enough. Let's go get something to eat, Groot."  
Drax and Peter were in the community room watching something on the teleview, when Groot and Rocket entered the kitchen.  
Rocket grabbed a survival bar, which Gamora promptly took out of his hand before saying," I am going to make you a regular meal inside of you before you go and do whatever you plan on doing."  
Rocket waited patiently while Gamora served him, Figuring out exactly in what order he would get his revenge. He figure start with those he held  
their tongues and than move on to those who were actual involved.  
Gamora sat the plate down in front of Rocket before sitting across from him. To make sure he ate it and not pull one of his hide the horrible  
tasting food tricks.  
Rocket looked at what was on his plate and seeing Gamora sitting across form him, asked, "Are you trying to put me back in the recovery room  
with those awful things."  
Gamora answered, "They made not taste great but they are good for you and you are not leaving this table until you clean your plate."  
Rocket cut the small round tubular shape vegetable into very small pieces and swallowed them before saying," May I be excuse now, mom."  
Gamora took his plate before replying," Go about and do whatever your going to do."  
Drax and Peter enter the kitchenette before the latter asking, "Are you going to make us something for lunch too. Mom-" unable to finish as Gamora  
elbowed him in the gut.  
Drax seeing Rocket said, "Hope you are feeling better my friend."  
Rocekt answered, "Oh I am feeling okay. Will be feeling even better before long." and left the kitchenette.

Rocket enter his room and pull the small camera out of the jacket, that Yondu told him would keep him safe. After 15 minutes, Rocket had a picture  
of everyone that was present at his implant party.  
To be sure he had the right individuals, Rocket quickly hacked the Ravagers' personnel files and proceed to put a name with each face.  
After doing some research, he found out 4 of them hang out at a bar just within Ravagers' territory. So he set his plan in motion.

Rocket arrived at the bar and saw the four sitting at a booth near the back, where the restroom for patron were. Rocket smiled before signaling to the  
bartender and putting down a 1000 unit coin before saying, "Give me the rest of the bottle of gunbibomb."  
The bartender seeing only a couple of shots left in the bottle, took the units and gave Rocket the bottle.  
Rocket switch the bottle for one in his coat before staggering toward the back of the bar. He placed the bottle on the table of his four victims before  
entering the rest room.  
Rocket watched as the four seeing the bottle quickly divided it into the beer mugs they had, When he saw them chug it down, he left the bar. His first  
four victims would learn not to keep quiet, when someone was breaking an oath.

 

Rocket returned to the Milano and saw Peter was about to leave. Before asking, "Where are you going?  
Peter replied, "Yondu and I are having a chat, would you want to come along."  
Rocket answered, "Not in Ravager territory. But I do need you to give something to Yondu."  
Peter said, "Okay but hurry and go get it/"  
Rocket ran to his room and quickly put the four pictures of his victim into a box follow by the coat Yondu gave him before sealing it.  
He quickly return to Peter and gave him the box before saying, "Don't worry it is not a bomb."  
Peter took it and left, Not wanting to be late for his meeting with Yondu.

Rocket return to his room and laid down on his bed. His first victims should have learned their lesson  
Groot entered and seeing Rocket smiling asked," What did you do?"  
Rocket answered, "Gave the four, who kept their mouth shut some Gunbombbi without the Lenito extract in it."  
Groot replied, "That will burn their throat."  
Rocket answered," Actual it will hurt their voice boxes. But they will heal, in about a month time." Before rolling over.  
Groot shook his head but knew Rocket was not done, his revenge would not be done until he got them all or they got him


	4. Dont throw Rocket into a dumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is talking to Yondu when the next revenge victim is hurt   
> Even more when Yondu responds

Peter walks through the ravagers' territory and occasionally hollered out hello to different Ravagers that he knew. Some responded, others did not.  
Peter arrived at Yondu's place before giving his special knock to let Yondu and Kraglin know he was there.  
Kraglin opened the door and smiled before saying, "Welcome home."  
Yondu seeing the package, asked, "What is in the package?"  
Peter answered, "It is from Rocket and he promised it would not be a bomb."  
Kraglin took the package from Peter and put it near a sensor. Before saying, "At least it is not a bomb."  
Yondu took the package from Kraglin and opened it before asking, Care to explain what this Peter?"  
Peter seeing Yondu holding the coat, he gave for Rocket to keep him safe when entering Ravagers' territory, replied; " Probably has to do with the incident   
I told you about a while back. Those who attacked him, while he was wearing the jacket."  
Yondu put the box down before asking, "Are you sure he plans to seek Revenge against the Ravagers?"  
Peter answered, "Rocket is well know for getting Revenge against people who hurt him on purpose."  
Kraglin pulled out the Photos that Yondu did not pull out before saying, "I think he has already started." and laying the photos down on the table.  
Yondu recognized the four crew member and knew they were all in med bay with damaged throat muscles.  
Peter turned the picture over and saw the note written by Rocket and included how to take care of the injury. Before saying, "It looks like broth and water  
for a month will cure those who who were part of the incident."  
Yondu heard the knocked from the messenger followed by scream before he pulled the door opened. Causing the arrow to be pulled the rest of the way  
through the messenger wrist.  
Kraglin quickly called for a medic and than the Ravagers' weapons expert.  
After the messenger was sent to the emergency medical clinic. With Kraglin tagging along, to be sure proper medical procedure was done.  
The Weapon expert (Rotad) arrived shortly thereafter and began to examine the arrow and pulled out a picture of the messenger tossing Rocket into a  
dumpster with a note on the back saying 'A twist of the wrist should never be token for granted'  
Yondi asked," Rotad about how far away from here, would the shooter have to be to hit the wrist of his target with the precision to inflict the damaged he   
wanted without missing."  
Rotad held up the arrow before saying, "An expert could do it about 100 meters."  
Yondu took the arrow from Rotad and put it into the hole made by it earlier. Before saying, "Rotad come here and tell me where he took the shot from."  
Rotad got up and went to the door before glancing out the door. He than shook his head and said, "The closest place for the arrow to be shoot at and   
hit the target. Is the Randor building over 250 meters away but that is not possible."  
Yondu looked to Peter before asking, "How good of a shot is Rocket?"  
Peter thought before saying, " He used a rifle to take out two sniper at about 1500 meters."  
Rotad said, "Anyone could take our two sniper with a ship's gun."  
Peter looked at Rotad before saying, "He used a Briar double barrel shot gun."  
Rotad was shooked, only a couple people he knew could make that shot. Most were working for the government. Before saying," If that is true than he   
could have made that shot with no problem. I just worried about the rest of those he planned on getting revenge against."  
Kraglin entered the room before saying, "he will be okay in about a month. The broth and water treatment is also working for his other four victims."  
Rotad asked," What is the most dangerous gun that Rocket has in his position?"  
Peter answered," Excluding the guns on the ship, he makes most of his own gun."  
Rotad turned to Yondu and said, "Yondu, I advise you to have those others that were involved be sent someplace very safe. Like to another planet   
for their safety. Otherwise a war may break out between the guardians and us."  
Yondu said, "Peter, I don't want to see a war break out between us, Could you talk to Rocket and see if there is any way that we could, make some time  
of a resolution without the need for more blood shed."  
Peter replied, " I could talk with him but I don't know what he will say."   
Kraglin said," Good night, Peter." and lead him to the door.  
Yondu waited until Peter had left before saying, "We need to have a chat with-"  
"I already sent for him," replied Kraglin.

Rocket lined up the last five photos before decided the loudmouth was next. He would make sure the lesson was well learned.


	5. no money and no looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket takes and gets his revenge on two more of the Ravagers that were involved in his beating

Rocket finished his research on the next two Ravagers he was going after.  
They were the one who mouth out about his fur and the one that did the actual shaving of his fur  
He was grateful, for his limited time with the Black Ops (although he was the only living member of the group that he was with.  
Although he was not going to take their lives, He was going to make sure they regret what they did.  
He turned on his computer and began to locate his next target. the one that mention Rocket needed to be shaved.  
He than proceed to drain every account that the guy had including joint accounts. He than made sure every file that was on the   
guy computer was erased and it would include all the devices that were part of the electronic system (phone, handheld monitor,   
ipods and anything else that held data for the guy. The guy would be broke and all the bets he made would be erased, (too  
bad all bookies required Ravagers to pay in full any bets they made and had electronic receipts to prove their bets)

Rocket quickly check the chemical mixture and it was ready. So he quickly filled several canisters with the liquid before adding  
different dies. he than loaded them into his special gun for shooting those canisters.  
After making sure where everyone was, he left the Milano and headed close to Ravagers territory. Luck was with him because  
the two shared a place with each other.

Rocket set his sight on the little house they shared (they were brothers). He waited until they stepped off the small stairway  
before quickly firing the four canister at them. Covering them with a horrible smelling liquid that would begin to burn after  
10 seconds, But the fun would really begin when they try to wash the stuff off

\-----------------------------------------

The younger ravager woke up and went to see how well they did on their bets. Only to find everything erased. With a   
message flashing on the screen ' BEST TO KEEP MOUTH CLOSED AND POCKETS FULL ha ha ha'  
He quickly woke his brother before saying, "Jurez all are account are gone."  
Jurez hearing his brother quickly ran out to the computer and saw the message and realize it was Rocket that had token  
all that they had. Before saying, "Riaz get dress, we need to talk to Yondu."  
AS they turn to head toward Yondu place. They were hit by the canisters that Rocket had created. They quickly rushed   
back into the house and began to undress. Before the stinging sensation made them do one thing they had never done  
since they became adults. They showered together.  
One they had taken their second shower for the day, They began to dry off. They look at each and saw that they had been  
colorized Flowery Purple, Hot pink, a lilac green, and a mustard yellow cover their complete body.  
They called Yondu to tell him what happen. Not knowing what would happen if they left the house.

\-----------------------------------------

Yondu was furious, as he talked to his two men. He saw that he had an email from Rocket on his computer.  
The message was 'TWO MORE DOWN.'  
Yondu knew he would have to try and talk to Peter to talk to Rocket to stop this before it became deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocket adventures with the black ops are part of the At Ease Soldier story


	6. Quill in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is talked by Gamora into settling the feud between Rocket and The Ravagers  
> As long as Rocket and Yondu don't start fighting with each other everything will be fine  
> Rocket and Yondu not fight a real miracle in the making

Peter could not believe that Gamora talked him into mediating an agreement between his foster father, Yondu and his team mate, Rocket.

Luckily Peter had Gamora and Drax with him at one end of the conference table. Rocket and Groot to his right, Yondu and Kraglin to his left.

Rocket looked at Yondu before saying, "So why should I stop or belate my actions against those involved in almost getting me killed and dumping my body into a dumpster."

Yondu glared at Rocket before replying, " If this escalates it could include some of your team mates and some of your business associates. Even some former friends of yours."

Rocket leaned back, he was prepared for this tactic (his time with the Black Ops taught him how to handle it) before saying, "Well if it escalates, it could also include other members of the Ravagers, who had nothing to do with the incident, Even accidents at such unknown places such as Welterman Down or Renovation House, to name a few."

Peter jaw dropped. How did Rocket know of Welterman Down, a special hospital for recovering Ravagers or Renovation House, a house for spouses of the Ravagers.

Yondu almost went over the table when Rocket mention the two places. But Kraglin hands on his knee kept him from getting up.

Gamora said," We are trying to put an end to this stupid feud not escalate it."

Drax asked, "Yondu what are you willing to offer Rocket in exchange for his curtailing his plot?"

Yondu looked surprised at Drax before answering, " I will allow him free access to all ravagers area."

Rocket gave his fake laugh before replying," Give me a break, IF I wanted to go any where in the ravagers area, I have the skills to do it. I owe the three that are left something special, since they almost kill me. I figure the least I could do would be to make it at least painless for them. One shot right between their eyes. I would not even enter Ravagers territory to do it."

Kraglin smiled before leaning over and whispering into Yondu's ear, which caused him to smile before he said, " How about I give up on trying to prove you saved my life (Trouble begins with R and Y) and stop trying to uncover your other secrets."

Rocket sat upright before replying, "I told you before I never saved your life but you leaving all my secrets alone. Might make it work but first Make it a little sweeter and you might have a deal."

Peter realizing they might be a comprise close at hand, said," Rocket just tell him what you want. Without being insulting."

Rocket replied, "Yondu quit investigating me, any member past, present or future guardians of the galaxy without letting me know and getting my okay. You also leave the Black hand, grenade, Lydia, blackjack, or any of my associate when it has to do with me and give me all information original and copy to me."

Yondu said, "You asking for a lot considering all things. Scale it back a bit. We might have a deal than."

Rocket replied," Very well, you can drop blackjack, Lydia and associates out of the agreement. Unless it starts to involve someone in the first group."

Yondu smiled before saying, "Guess you have a deal" and reach his hand across the table.

Rocket frowned before replying, "I guess so but if they or another group try to harm me or anyone in the group. It will be back on."

Yondu said, "Don't worry, no one will hurt anyone with my knowledge and I will punish anyone that does." Before he and Kraglin left the table.

Rocket sighed before turning to his left and saying, "I hope you are all happy with the this." Before he got up from the table and left with Groot.

Groot said. "I AM GROOT" Rocket are you sure about this.

Rocket smiled and whisper to Groot. Yondu does not know it but he was getting close to getting proof.

Groot and Rocket than jointly laughed together, as they went back to the Milano.

**Author's Note:**

> Rocket and Yondu worked together in the story  
> Trouble begins with R and Y


End file.
